Skylanders: World Travelers
'''Skylanders: World Travelers '''is the seventh game in the Skylanders series. Characters Good Guys Air * Leni Loud * Baron * Tony Hawk * Captain Man * Edie Von Keet * Lightning Rod * Sonic Boom * Warnado * Whirlwind * Jet-Vac * Swarm * Pop Thorn * Scratch * Boom Jet * Free Ranger * Blades * Fling Kong * Gusto * Thunderbolt * Stormblade * Wild Storm * Air Strike Dark * Luna Loud * Dracula * Master Wong * Jade Catkin * Blackout * Knight Mare * Nightfall * Starcast Earth * Lana Loud * Lincoln Loud * Michael Caine * Bash * Dino-Rang * Prism Break * Terrafin * Flashwing * Crusher * Slobber Tooth * Scorp * Doom Stone * Rubble Rouser * Fist Bump * Rocky Roll * Wallop * Head Rush * Smash Hit * Tri-Tip * Barbella Fire * Lynn Loud * Lewis Black * Kieran * Eruptor * Flameslinger * Ignitor * Sunburn * Hot Dog * Hot Head * Fryno * Smolderdash * Blast Zone * Fire Kraken * Torch * Trail Blazer * Ka-Boom * Wildfire * Spitfire * Ember * Flare Wolf Life * Jackie Chan * Buck Rogers * Camo * Stealth Elf * Stump Smash * Zook * Shroomboom * Tree Rex * Bumble Blast * Zoo Lou * Grilla Drilla * Stink Bomb * High Five * Food Fight * Bushwhack * Tuff Luck * Thrillipede * Boom Bloom * Ambush Light * Luan Loud * Michelle Rodriguez * Spotlight * Knight Light * Astroblast * Aurora Magic * Lola Loud * Harry Houdini * Double Trouble * Spyro * Voodood * Wrecking Ball * Pop Fizz * Ninjini * Dune Bug * Star Strike * Hoot Loop * Trap Shadow * Cobra Cadabra * Déjà Vu * Blastermind * Enigma * Splat * Buckshot * Mysticat Tech * Lisa Loud * Jimmy Fallon * Boomer * Drill Sergeant * Drobot * Trigger Happy * Sprocket * Bouncer * Countdown * Wind-Up * Magna Charge * Spy Rise * Chopper * Tread Head * Gearshift * Jawbreaker * High Volt * Chain Reaction * RO-BOW Undead * Lucy Loud * Jeff Dunham * Chop Chop * Cynder * Ghost Roaster * Hex * Fright Rider * Eye-Brawl * Grim Creeper * Roller Brawl * Night Shift * Rattle Shake * Bat Spin * Funny Bone * Krypt King * Short Cut * Fiesta * Chopscotch * Pit Boss Water * Lori Loud * Matthew McConaughey * Gill Grunt * Slam Bam * Wham-Shell * Zap * Chill * Thumpback * Punk Shock * Rip Tide * Freeze Blade * Wash Buckler * Echo * Flip Wreck * Lob-Star * Snap Shot * Dive-Clops * King Pen * Tidepool Bad Guys Air * Nigel (Doom Raider) * Thunderclap * Hunter * Francis E. Francis * Buzzer Beak * Lord Stratosfear Dark * Balthazar Bratt (Doom Raider) * Oogie Boogie * Chef * Quasimodo Wilson * Fisticuffs * Mesmeralda Earth * Kai (Doom Raider) * Captain Gutt * Chantel DuBois * Stinky Pete the Prospector * Tussle Sprout * Wreck-O-Saurus Fire * Hades (Doom Raider) * Lord Shen * Scarlet Overkill * Jafar * Scrap Shooter * Fire Viper Life * Dawn Bellwether (Doom Raider) * Hopper * King Leonard Mudbeard * Makunga * Shield Shredder * Sheep Creep Light * King Candy/Turbo (Doom Raider) * Captain Smek * Chester V * Gabby Gabby * Lob Goblin * Spellslamzer Magic * Snowball (Doom Raider) * Randall Boggs * Lots-O' Huggin' Bear * Dr. Facilier * Glumshanks * Dragon Hunter Tech * Gallaxhar (Doom Raider) * Professor Pippy Pee-Pee Diarrheastein Poopypants Esquire * Vector Perkins * Abraham Van Helsing * Bruiser Cruiser * Brawlrus Undead * Scar (Doom Raider) * El Macho * Bela * Ernesto de la Cruz * Bone Chompy * Count Moneybone Water * Dave (Doom Raider) * Tai Lung * Stonekeeper * Captain Hook * Chill Bill * Slobber Trap Kaos * ??????? (Doom Raider) * Kaos (Doom Raider) Chapters 1. Peter Pan (Movie Chapter) 2. Aladdin (Movie Chapter) 3. The Nightmare Before Christmas (Movie Chapter) 4. The Return of Jafar (Movie Chapter) 5. The Lion King (Movie Chapter) 6. Hercules (Movie Chapter) 7. A Bug's Life (Movie Chapter) 8. Toy Story 2 (Movie Chapter) 9. Monsters, Inc. (Movie Chapter) 10. Return to Never Land (Movie Chapter) 11. Kung Fu Panda (Movie Chapter) 12. Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Movie Chapter) 13. Monsters vs. Aliens (Movie Chapter) 14. The Princess and the Frog (Movie Chapter) 15. Toy Story 3 (Movie Chapter) 16. Despicable Me (Movie Chapter) 17. Rio (Movie Chapter) 18. Kung Fu Panda 2 (Movie Chapter) 19. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Movie Chapter) 20. Ice Age: Continental Drift (Movie Chapter) 21. Hotel Transylvania (Movie Chapter) 22. Wreck-It Ralph (Movie Chapter) 23. Monsters University (Movie Chapter) 24. Despicable Me 2 (Movie Chapter) 25. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (Movie Chapter) 26. Rio 2 (Movie Chapter) 27. The Penguins of Madagascar (Movie Chapter) 28. Home (Movie Chapter) 29. Minions (Movie Chapter) 30. Hotel Transylvania 2 (Movie Chapter) 31. The Good Dinosaur (Movie Chapter) 32. Kung Fu Panda 3 (Movie Chapter) 33. Zootopia (Movie Chapter) 34. The Angry Birds Movie (Movie Chapter) 35. The Secret Life of Pets (Movie Chapter) 36. Storks (Movie Chapter) 37. Trolls (Movie Chapter) 38. The Boss Baby (Movie Chapter) 39. Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (Movie Chapter) 40. Despicable Me 3 (Movie Chapter) 41. Coco (Movie Chapter) 42. Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (Movie Chapter) 43. Smallfoot (Movie Chapter) 44. Toy Story 4 (Movie Chapter) 45. Twisty Tunnels/Serpent's Peak 46. Ridepocalypse Demo Derby 47. The Cloudbreather's Crag 48. Frostfest Mountains/Mesmeralda's Show 49. Spell Punk Library 50. The Cloud Kingdom 51. Land of the Undead 52. Rampant Ruins/Jungle Rumble 53. Kaos' Kastle ?. ? (? Chapter) Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: World Travelers Category:Candidates for deletion